Biggest Hero I Know
by DemonQueen969
Summary: Scouts-Many-Marshes tells his children a story about how he met, befriended and fell in love with his biggest hero, in an attempt to get their minds off missing their mother and get them to sleep. [Scouts-Many-Marshes X OC] [Iona X Marcurio]


**Author's note: Hello little bookworms, I know I know this isn't battlemage but I have a very bad case of writer's block so this is a little something to try and ignite my creativity again. wish me luck.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim I do however own all of the O/C's that I have created for this universe. oh and for all you nitpicky cynics out there I researched argonian lore on relationships and stuff and practically all of it is theory so if I say an argonian has kissed someone don't blow up at my in the comments as it is not accurate. I mean I know you won't because your all lovely wonderful peeps.**

Biggest Hero I Know

When he thought about it his life had never been as good as it was now. Granted, he hadn't returned to home of his ancestors but he had her and that, in his reptilian mind, was a more than fair trade. The love he felt for her filled him entirely from the top of his horns to the tip of his tail. His love, His savior, his hope. Even now as he waited for her to return from business back to their home in Riften he couldn't help but feel himself smile at her image. That was until his thoughts were rather rudely interrupted.

"Papa, what time is Mama coming home?" his adopted daughter Lucia stared up at him with big innocent eyes. Grin widening, he remembered that she too, like him, was an example of his mate's kindness. His love had converted her enchanting room into a children's bedroom just so she could save the poor girl from the streets.

"Lu, Papa, are you doing something without me!" his much younger adopted son stood, hands on his hips practically hissing at his older sister. Brilliant now both of his children were out of bed and very much awake.

"Of course not Shade-Dancer, your sister was just asking when Mama will be home." The small argonian's demeanor changed at the mention of his mother, green eyes softened and his shoulders dropped causing his hands to slide off his hips as he looked at his father hopefully. "Unfortunately I can't answer that little ones. your mother is, after all on official business."

Both children sighed at this with Lucia close to tears. He knew better than anyone how long She could be gone so he also knew the heartache it could cause. Attempting to take their minds off it the Scouts-Many-Marshes smiled and offered "How about I tell the pair of you a story in your beds?"

The pair nodded eagerly and scrambled off down the stairs to pick a book and the argonian smiled as they went. Before, as soon as they were out of sight, letting his face fall and his sorrow filled eyes turn to the closed door. She should have been home two weeks ago, after all she had only been sent to check a cave on the outskirts of the rift. His fearful heart thought the worst, sending him spiraling into depression.

He couldn't let that happen now he had to keep up his persona for the children, they themselves were already starting to fear the worst. So sucking up his sorrow and plastering on a brave face he wandered downstairs to read to his children. When he reached their bedroom he found that there was no book on the table, where he would sit when he came into their room, to read. "Little ones for me to read you a story you must first pick a story for me to read." he smiled at them hopelessly.

"But we don't want one of our normal books Papa; we want you to tell us a story about Mama so we won't miss her as much" Lucia complained to her father who in return nodded slowly. He didn't really have any good stories apart from the story of how he and his wife met and fell in love. Smiling at the memory itself was inevitable, yes, that would be an excellent story to tell.

"Alright you two, you win. this is the story of how your mother is the biggest hero I know..." as he told the story he found himself reliving it as if it were only yesterday.

His day was the same as it always was, as they always had been since he came to this cold and unforgiving land. Breakfast at five past six, then back to bed until eight then work on the docks for twelve hours until all the work was finished and the poncy Nords had all gone, taking their petty insults with them. That is how tomorrow would go and the day after that and the day after that and so on. Until his end. No one ever visited. They didn't have friends just the new faces of the different crews that wanted their ships unloaded and the different guards during the week.

However this particular morning he had been woken up at half past seven to Shahvee's excited rasping voice as she thanked someone profusely. Clutching his head with a clawed hand, Scouts-Many-Marshes attempted to sit up to see for himself what was worth getting so excited about. Shahvee was babbling thanks to a cloaked figure that was just shorter than her. The light from the small fire didn't reach the strangers hooded face but single rays caught on the sharp edges of their elven armor, made to fit the small person perfectly. He was about to move to get a better look at the new person when they left. Shahvee practically skipped back to the table to sit down and eat her breakefast, to the bewilderment and surprise of the other argonians.

Over the next few days Shahvee's visitor had been the talk of the assemblage, not that Marshes was too interested but he had a strange feeling that this visitor was going to change something. At the particular moment he was carrying crates off a merchant ship with the others when he noticed Shahvee staring out toward the open road over the water fondly. "The elf isn't coming back and neither is your amulet, they probably sold it." hissed the cynical voice of Neetrenaza.

"You don't know that. The cave that I lost it in was a fair days treck." Shahvee faked a confident look but Marshes could see that she was just as afraid as Neetrenaza expected her to be. Sometimes he wanted to take his own fists to that downer but he knew that Shahvee wouldn't like that so he just went back to work.

About noon Marshes was sure he saw two figures moving down the road in the distance; probably just travelers passing by he thought to himself. Yet they didn't turn off to the city no, they walked down the path and stood over the water. It baffled him, the taller of the two in bright orange mage robes pointed his bare hands at the water and started to freeze them a path with ice that flew freely from his fingertips. He then stepped back to let the shorter figure walk forward.

On closer inspection Marshes thought the smaller one looked familiar but before he could realise a very excited rasping voice once again sounded. "You see, you see! I told you she would come back!" She? Marshes thoughts sounded surprised to him. When he thought about it Shahvee had never disclosed the gender of her visitor.

Now that he saw her in the light it made sense. She was small and slender with obvious muscle tone. she still wore her cloak over her armor but as she drew closer she pulled back her hood to reveal the hazel eyes and dark brown hair of a wood elf. A matching elven bow adorned her back and a set of orcish arrows, which like her cloak didn't seem to fit with her ensemble.

She walked up and straight past him into the open arms of Shahvee who started muttering about something. It was short lived however as the elf produced a silver amulet on a matching chain encrusted with sapphires and emeralds. "I believe this my friend belongs to you." The elf smiled at the argonian with fondness and Marshes, much like the other argonians, intrigued by this stranger and her reason to help a simple dock worker. She took no reward when offered one, much to the obvious disappointment of her mage companion.

"You know I hate to leave you here Shahvee but I have to get back to my original quest, there are deliveries to be made after all." And with that and a few goodbyes and promises to visit the elf and her companion were gone. Meanwhile Shahvee was trying to get an apology out of Neetrenaza and Marshes grinned at the thought, he had to cave soon.

As promised She returned once or twice every month to talk to shahvee. She always brought fresh bread and fruit with her from the lands outside of the assemblage and she often had a different person with her every time she came. Some were nice, like the redhead woman that had come with her that kept fumbling over her name like she was meant to call her something else, and some were not, like the mage that was with her the first time.

A week before she was supposed to arrive the Redhead woman came knocking at the door early in the morning covered in fresh blood with her axe brandished. "Please! Please!" she shouted with fear "She can't keep fighting them she just can't." Shahvee was the first out followed by Marshes and the other two.

Belladonna, as she had told them her name was some time ago, was currently over the water fighting off six bandits while sat behind a rock. "She doesn't look like she needs much help" snorted Neetrenaza "she's sat quite comfortably behind that rock." Marshes looked closely at her, something about the picture wasn't right. The archer looked... worried. Now why would she be worried. However as soon as the thought left his mind he wished he hadn't asked.

She ran out of arrows taking two of them down with her final two. On seeing this the Redhead bolted forward but she seemed to have trouble swimming in her heavy armor. Marshes focused on the elf who was trying to drag herself down to the water desperately before the four remaining bandits realised her mistake. That was when he realised why the Redhead needed help, belladonna's leg had a large wound covered with a blood soaked bandage. She couldn't run.

"She's injured she can't flee!" Marshes shouted catching the attention of the other argonians, "Shahvee get the redhead, Shallows alert the guard, Neetrenaza with me. We have to get her away from them." Like that their plan went into action the two argonians made it across the water just as the bandits noticed the lack of arrows.

"What are you two doing you could get killed! Go back where it's safe I'm fine" The tiny elf argued weakly. He didn't argue with her he just picked her up and ran back into the water being followed by the cynical argonian who for once had stopped complaining. Shahvees fishing mission had been successful also and the Redhead thanked her constantly for it before running over to see if the elf was alright.

"Arrows. Now." Was all she muttered as she pointed toward the bandits who had decided in a fit of rage to avenge their friends by crossing the river. Marshes watched astonished as the Redhead provided Belladonna with arrows and she shot four flawless shots eliminating their last problem as the guard arrived. Despite collapsing soon after it was still pretty impressive.

They stayed in the assembly for five days in which Belladonna slipped in and out of consciousness while the Redhead helped with the work around the docks and Marshes tended to the elf's wounds. She was a lot smaller out of her armor and in normal clothes but she definitely had the muscle tone that he had expected as well as a thin and curvy body of a woman. When she did wake she spoke of all the people she had met and when she slept Marshes went to clarify with the Redhead that these people actually existed and that the elf wasn't hallucinating. It turns out that each of the people that she talked about were people they had helped throughout their journey.

He felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach with every story, was it pride? It felt like it. Why did he feel proud of her? It wasn't just pride it was something else... Admiration? Yes, attraction? Who knew. She wasn't like all of the people he had met so far, she showed kindness to those who knew little of it and she did it with no regard for her own safety.

By day five she was fully healed and ready to leave and Marshes found himself wishing she could stay, so much so that he wasn't concentrating on what he was carrying and he walked straight into the ships captain and Shatter-Shield dropping the cargo all over the floor. Petrified at what would happen he tried to avoid their eyes but it was inevitable. They both looked like they were going to kill him with their gazes. Shatter-Shield began to shout at him intending to belittle him entirely and probably give away his job if he was really unlucky.

Before Shatter-Shield could get to that however Belladonna stood in front of him shielding him from the harsh comments. "Shatter-Shield," she said friendly, as if she knew the man, " you probably won't remember me."

"On the contrary my friend I remember. I wasn't aware that you were in the area or that you had had the misfortune of staying with the dock workers." He stared down his nose at an extremely confused argonian.

"The dock workers happen to be some of my closest friends and, in fact, I don't think they get adequate pay or housing for the terribly hard labor that they do for you." Marshes surprise grew at her firm words. She may have been one of the shortest women he knew but her voice carried so much authority. There was the feeling again the twisting in his stomach.

It was then that the captain of the ship, a big burly nord with a huge beard, decided to put forward his own opinion whilst staring down at the wood elf. "And who exactly are you to decide the future of these worthless creatures? Eh tree hugging Bosmer." Marshes felt his fists clench tightly, how dare he talk about her like that. His usually cold blood boiled with the heat of his rage. Redhead, unfortunately for the captain, had heard and she had her axe to his throat in a matter of seconds.

"Show some respect you are speaking to Belladonna Eloen Thane and protector of the Rift and honored guest inside most holds of Skyrim. I am her assigned housecarl Iona, you want to harm her you have to go through me first." She snarled at the man as she warned him then turned, like an obedient dog, to her Thane awaiting instructions.

"Leave him be Iona, if I let you kill everyone that insulted me we would both have bounties on our heads in every hold in Skyrim, including our own. Besides I'm sure the fine man realises his mistake and won't make it again, am I correct?" Her sharp tone towards the man sounded unfamiliar in her voice and it grated uncomfortably in Marshes years.

The silence that filled the air unnerved the argonians. No one spoke as Iona removed her blade from his throat slowly, freeing the man to breathe deeply. Glancing over his shoulder, marshes noticed the hurt in Shahvee's eyes. It mirrored the hurt in his heart, which scared him more than shatter-shield ever could. Belladonna obviously hadn't told anyone of her status in the world, not even those she claimed to be her closest friends.

"Right," shatter-shield broke the silence awkwardly "Well, my friend, if you think these boots need more coin, I'll make it happen. But I'm doing this for you, not them." And with that he lead the captain away from the docks.

Without looking at the argonians, Belladonna turned and walked back to the assemblage. "Don't think badly of her." Iona muttered softly "People look at her differently because of her title, they expect her to have money or they use her for status, so she just doesn't tell people for fear of losing friends."

His heart fell at her comment pitying the woman he had come to enjoy the company of. So, when the others went back to work Marshes went to the assemblage. She had to know she had his friendship no matter what her title and she would probably have shahvee's until she died. He saw her when he walked in, sat at the end of the bed she had been sleeping in, which was actually his, her head in her hands.

Silently crossing the room to sit beside her he began his conversation. "I don't care about your title you know, I meant it's a pretty fine title but I don't see you any differently because of it." He should have felt nervous but something about talking to her calmed his mind and warmed his heart. When she didn't reply or move he placed his hand on her shoulder gripping it gently to comfort her. It was at this heartfelt gesture that she looked up hazel eyes fixed on him.

"Thank you Marshes. you have no idea how much the friendship of the argonians here means to me." Without thinking he pulled her into him holding onto her small but far from fragile frame tightly. The embrace took both of them by pleasant surprise but they didn't pull apart instead they attempted, subconsciously, to make it last for as long as logically possible. However, when it finally did brake Scouts-Many-Marshes decided to take a risk that, at the time, seemed to him like a good idea. He leaned in and did something that he had heard Neetrenaza saying he did with an imperial girl at some point in his life. He presses his mouth against her soft lips and waited. This was after all what that stubborn Argonian said had worked on the girl after all.

Unlike in the embrace she pulled away, shattering his confidence. Eyes wide and worried all the elf did was stare at him in disbelief, making him feel very uncomfortable indeed. "Belladonna, I'm sorry that was a misunderstanding of your feelings for me, when you returned my first affections I assumed..."

All she could think. while he babbled out apologies, was how wonderful this revelation had been. Did he really think of her in that way? The most handsome argonian in the assemblage wanted to pursue her, an Elf of all things. She was spinning with delight and she knew exactly how to show it.

He stopped speaking when she stood. Expecting her to leave he sighed and looked at her apologetically but she didn't leave. The woman walked over to her belongings in the corner of the room whilst, smiling at him? Something was wrong; something had to be wrong. Slender hands slid into her satchel and pulled out an object obscured from his sight due to her shadow. On her return to sit by him on the bed he noticed that the light from the fire caught on an amulet around her neck and on closer inspection that amulet was of the lady Mara.

Shock, excitement and terror coursed through his veins and his heart pounded so hard that it threatened to punch a hole out of his chest. The need to ask her was growing but he couldn't get the words to leave his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Eventually he managed to stutter out "An amulet of Mara I'm surprised someone like you isn't spoken for."

There was a glint of excitement in her eyes as she smiled cheeks turning pink as she replied, "Interested in me are you." The hopefulness in her voice was evident and it made his heart swell and his head dizzy, she wanted to be with him.

Deciding to come true he confessed "Yes Belladonna I am. Are you, interested in me..." He hoped that as he stared at her she would understand how much more he wanted to say than just those words.

"Scouts-Many-Marshes of course I do." She smile was so wide that it threatened to permanently stretch her slender face and it was contagious as Marshes himself couldn't help but grin in excitement at the prospect of starting a new life with her.

Obviously everyone had been happy for them when they found out and Shahvee had insisted that they all help to get the wedding plans completed as soon as possible. Since then they had been dress shopping, without Marshes of course, planning and many other wedding details which to both parties seemed pointless but to Shahvee they had been absolutely necessary. The had decided to have the wedding In Riften and, since Belladonna was required to live in Riften to be their thane, Marshes would move in with her straight after the wedding. A week before the wedding Marshes had quit his job explaining why to Shatter-Shield who, surprisingly, had congratulated him and given him his last week's paycheck despite the fact he didn't officially need to.

Now it was the night before the wedding and Marshes was currently staying at the bee and barb Inn, run by an argonian couple who Belladonna had helped by getting them the necessary gems for their wedding ring. They too were coming to the wedding and had offered their Inn as a reception room for after the wedding due to the kindness and protection the thane had offered the Rift. It was here in Riften that Marshes saw how loved Belladonna really was and how she really was the kindest person he knew. Despite this creating a huge amount of nerves in him, he slept easily knowing that his new married life was just around the corner.

The church was full to the brim that day. Everyone from the assemblage, the argonian couple, one of the Black-Briars, a man named Maul with three women sat next to him (one nord one wood elf and one silver haired Breton), the jarl of Riften and her hold, all of the people Belladonna had brought with her in her travels, Iona and so many more. Each and every person in that hall looked at him fondly and it warmed his heart. Reflected in the eyes of all of the people there he saw the love and kindness that Belladonna had shown them; he would have gone and greeted them all if the very woman hadn't just walked in.

Smiling was inevitable as she looked beautiful in her pale green floaty dress that trailed behind her along the floor. Her hair was braided, intertwined with brightly coloured mountain flowers that matched those in her hands. She was breathtaking and as he felt his heart pound in that familiar way he knew that this was how he was meant to spend the rest of his days.

Long after the end of the ceremony he stood with his wife in the bee and barb Inn talking with the jarl of the Rift and various other people. Everyone was happy for them even the orange robed mage. The night was spent laughing and drinking and dancing all with the woman he loved. The woman who had showed him the greatest kindness. By the end of the night the pair were worn out as they stumbled the short distance to their home that looked out onto the huge river. Marshes was amazed at how wonderful the place looked both inside and out.

"Well, my darling wife, are you ready to spend the rest of our lives together, because I certainly am." He mumbled softly as he held her close to him that night on the balcony.

"I am Indeed, my dear husband" Belladonna had whispered right back as she snuggled into him. In that moment the pair knew that they were going to be together, happily, for the rest of their lives. Together in love now and forever.

"Papa I don't get it. How is Mama the biggest hero you know?" His son's voice dragged him out of his story and he smiled at him, leaning over to ruffle the feathers on his head.

"You see my boy, your Mother saved me and your sister and you and all of those people at the wedding. Your Mother always tries to save everyone no matter what the cost." His face fell as he was faced with the painful reality that his darling Belladonna might not come back from this trip. The pain this caused him was tremendous and his heart beat twice as fast for fear of what might have happened to her.

Apparently his daughter had figured it out too, "Papa" she said softly, clearly fighting off her tears, "is Mama coming back this time?" Struck by the bluntness of her question Marshes found that he couldn't answer. This was all the little girl needed to burst out into tears and run to her father's feet, clutching his leg and sobbing into it. The pain Marshes felt now rivaled any pain he had felt before, it was as if his daughter's tears were acid drops that burned into his scales.

Shade-Dancer observed this for a while not really understanding what was going on until his sister muttered "Mama can't be dead" to herself in reassurance. He stared at his father who looked just as sad as his sister and he understood. Run was all he could think, and that's what he did. Straight upstairs with his father and his sister on his tail. Out of the house round past the garden aiming for the front gate, he would find his Mama or die trying. She couldn't be dead.

He didn't make it to the gate, instead he collided with a leg clad in elven armor that fit the owner like a glove. He could hear his father shouting behind him but then he stopped but his footsteps could still be heard. Why had he stopped shouting? "Shade?" an entirely different but familiar voice questioned, "What are you doing out of bed at this time?"

The little argonian stared upward at the owner, who had clearly just entered the city. He knew her face. With this sudden realisation the sadness he had felt disappeared, until one of the two people behind her commented; "I'd come up with an excuse real soon mate" his auntie Iona warned "or your mother is going to kill your dad... then you... then your dad again."

"Before she can do such a thing." Marshes interrupted by pulling his wife into a warm embrace and loving kiss, "Your all late, all three of you, by two weeks!" Iona laughed and the orange clad mage simply snorted.

"I'll tell you later right now these two need to be in bed" Belladonna smiled at her two children before picking one up in each arm, "goodnight you two." The companions parted ways and once at home, children in bed and asleep, washed, dry and a clean set of clothes the tired wood elf flopped into bed beside her husband, who wanted to make some comment about her having the grace of a frost atronach. "So..." he inquired pulling her into his arms, "What took you so long?"

Leaning her head back onto his chest she smiled, "The cave was infested by none other than bandits which normally is nothing too difficult, but my two helpers fell into their pit dungeon and spent two weeks down in down in their series of tunnels trying to get out, while I took over the camp, got some rope to pull them out and then saved both of them from the tunnels. Which actually turned out to be a chaurus nest. They're both fine, well at least I think they are... They're getting married, so they are probably ok. anyway I'm rambling. Did you do anything interesting with the kids?"

He smiled, glad to have her back in his arms. The smile quickly turned to a grin thought as he recalled the events of the evening and replied "not much really my love I just told them a story about the biggest hero I know."


End file.
